The long term objective of this project is to introduce into clinical practice a neuroprostheses employing functional neuromuscular stimulation (FNS) that will allow individuals with low cervical or high thoracic spinal cord injuries (SCI) to stand, transfer, or perform simple maneuvers with minimal assistance. The overall goal is to increase the independence and personal mobility of people with tetraplegia or paraplegia. This will be accomplished by implementing and evaluating a surgically implanted FNS system in five to ten SCI volunteers.